


taking work home

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal finds out something surprising about Kristen.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	taking work home

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge - striptease

“So we need someone to go undercover.” 

Isobel doesn’t seem overly happy about the idea and knowing what she knows about the situation, Kristen can’t blame her. They’re not the only two to think that way either, the general lack of enthusiasm is palpable around the conference room table. 

“Undercover.” The disdain drips fairly off OA’s tongue. “In a strip club.” 

Isobel makes a face but doesn’t otherwise say anything. They all know that this isn’t her choice, nor is it her fault. “They’ve already seen me,” Maggie says, holding up both hands, and Kristen tries to hide her smirk at the flash of relief that passes over OA’s face. He’d be appalled if he knew how easy he was to read. 

She’s so busy looking down to hide her expression that she almost misses Emily’s next words. “So it’s down to you and me.” The other woman’s grin is tight when Kristen looks up to meet her gaze. Emily holds up a fist, quirks an eyebrow. “Rock, paper, scissors?” 

Kristen leans back in her chair ever so slightly. “I can do it.” 

She tries not be offended that the general consensus seems to be one of disbelief. “You sure?” Scola says and he earns Kristen’s undying gratitude for the mild tone he uses, even more when he continues, “You’ve been based in the JOC for a while now... and we didn’t exactly cover a lot of undercover work before that.” 

It’s the nicest way she’s ever been called inexperienced. This time, Kristen doesn’t even try to hide her smirk. “I’ve been taking pole dancing classes for three years,” she tells him. “I got this.” 

Dropping a bomb in the room, she thinks, would have had a lesser effect. Stuart, possessor of greater than average sangfroid, raises his eyebrows almost to his hairline. OA’s jaw drops open so far it threatens to unhinge. The women in the room look equal parts amused and impressed but Jubal is the first one who finds their voice. 

“Pole? Dancing?” His eyes blink rapidly, his lips covered by his hand when he speaks. Just like she does with OA, Kristen also knows his tells so she knows that he’s completely stunned right now. 

And if the dilation of his pupils is any indication, he’s picturing exactly what those classes and this undercover op could entail. 

“You take pole dancing classes?” he continues and Kristen shrugs with affected nonchalance. 

“It’s a good workout,” she says, ignoring how sceptical she’d been when a couple of her friends had suggested it. “Core strength, balance, co-ordination...”

“Sign me up,” Maggie says with a wicked grin and Kristen can actually see OA’s blood pressure rise. “We can get a group rate. Emily, you in?” 

Emily’s grin is the twin of Maggie’s. “Absolutely.” 

“Well then I shall leave you to work out a plan.” Isobel’s smile is bright as she stands and pushes her chair back. “Jubal, I’m sure you and Kristen can co-ordinate?” There’s a strange tone to her voice, a glint her eye that Kristen can’t immediately explain. Then a vague suspicion hits her and her blood runs cold as she watches Isobel lead the exodus from the room. 

She can’t know... can she? 

When she turns to Jubal to share her suspicions with him, she’s distracted straight away because he’s still staring at her with a vaguely stunned expression on his face. “How did I not know you’ve been taking pole dancing classes for three years?” 

He doesn’t beat around the bush with his question and despite herself, she smiles. “You know I go to fitness class every Saturday.” She’s just never told him what the classes entail. 

When her meaning hits him, he looks even more stunned, something she would have said wasn’t possible. “And these classes involve you... dancing on a pole.” 

He doesn’t break eye contact with her as he asks the question and she presses her lips together, crosses her arms over her chest and looks around to make sure no-one is looking in through the large glass windows. She’s sure there are some people who can read lips. “Are you upset that I didn’t tell you? Or that I haven’t offered you a demonstration?” 

His lips twitch. “I have to choose?” 

“Well, Isobel did say we should co-ordinate a plan...” She lets her amusement bleed through, ducks her head just enough so that only he can see her smile, just in case anyone should happen to walk by. “Why don’t we see what we can come up with?” 

She puts a deliberate inflection on the question and Jubal arches an eyebrow. “We don’t usually take work home... but I think in this case, we’ll have to make an exception.” 

Another glance at the large windows has Kristen agreeing. “I can’t wait.” 

Jubal grins. “Me neither.”


End file.
